Belief
by WritingClockwork
Summary: The Millefiore had taken over the governments of the world and soon became the single force that controlled the lives of everyone. Only one person can oppose the Millefiore now. The one who shall become Vongola Decimo: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Inspired by "A Darkened World" by deadly-chronicles/ adopted fic by Koyuki11.
1. Prologue: One Day Without Hope

**Belief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

**Prologue: One Day Without Hope**

It all happened in a blink of an eye. As if in one intake of breath, the world around a cheerful brunet suddenly changed.

"Okaa-san? Okaa-san?" The little boy cried out. He had been told to stay with his friends, Sasagawa Kyoko and Sasagawa Ryohei; and that no matter what he saw, what he heard, he was not to leave their house.

At that time, a confused brunet simply smiled at his mother as he was led away by the Sasagawas. But he could never forget that strained smile she gave as she went to answer the rough pounding coming from the other side of the door. He would never forget the sadness in her eyes as she tried to remain strong for her only child.

The boy became more confused, wondering why she hadn't come with him. But that soon changed as he peered out the window from the Sasagawa residence.

Why? Why was his mother being dragged by the hair?

Who were those men dressed in black that were hurting his mother?

Why was she crying? Won't we see each other again?

I love you too, okaa-san...

Tears fell from both mother and child as they began to realize something was about to change in their lives forever.

A single echo resounded as one bullet penetrated his mother's skull. He helplessly looked through the window as her eyes became hollow. Her cheerful smile was, and forever would be, gone.

And finally, as if to signal the conflicting emotions in the young boy's heart, the house he loved with the memories he knew was set ablaze by the men clad in black.

Even as they pulled him back from the window, the little boy knew nothing was going to be the same.

"Okaa-san!" He shrieked.

"Tsuna-kun! Wake up, please!" A frantic voice called as she tried to wake the thrashing boy from his stupor.

Tsuna abruptly opened his eyes and took in the scene before him. Sasagawa Kyoko stood in front of him with worry marring her face. He took notice of the room before him. There were no toys and no tuna fish wallpaper. There was nothing to signal that this was his room. It was just an empty room with a single bed.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko worriedly asked as she bit her upper lip.

"Gomen, Kyoko." He said to try to reassure her, although he dare not look at her.

"It happened again, didn't it?" She simply said, slightly turning away to give the boy time to compose himself.

"Ah." He muttered, sighing once and wiping his tears away before finally turning to her.

"Kyoko," he began.

"Un, well look at the time!" Kyoko yelled mildly while slapping her cheeks and gave a bright smile. "Come on Tsuna-kun! Breakfast is going to be cold!" And before Tsuna had time to react, he was already being dragged by the hand and into the kitchen.

"Extreeeeme!" An older teen bustled through the kitchen door as he yelled at the top of his lungs. Tsuna and Kyoko looked at each other before shaking their heads. It seemed that with everything going around them he stayed as cheerful as always... at least he tried.

"Onii-chan!" They both cried out. During these times, it was always best to keep quiet with your head down.

"Ah, I'm extremely sorry! So what's for breakfast?" The teen quickly apologized before holding a plastic bag in front of the two.

"Hana is extremely kind. It looks like we'll be eating well for dinner!" He exclaimed with a big smile.

"Hana-chan?" Kyoko curiously wondered as she raised a brow. Since when did he become so familiar with her best friend? "Onii-chan don't tell me you...and Hana..." She began giggling. When she thought about it more carefully, the two of them would be a wonderful idea. Her best friend and her brother…

"What! No… I…" Ryohei's big smile quickly changed as he turned, but Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed a slight blush tinted across Ryohei's cheeks.

"Breakfast!' Ryohei exclaimed. "Come on! We can't let it get cold!" Kyoko and Tsuna shook their heads as they attempted to suppress the laughter already making its way out of their mouths.

Even if the world was a mess, although they really had no one to rely on, at least for a few seconds they could have minuscule moments where they could have true happiness. However, even these moments couldn't count as true happiness because they always came with a price.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was afraid of many things. Most people laughed at him and mocked him for his apparent dame-ness, but he really could care less. From chihuahuas to a spider, these were some of the things he was known to fear. But there were two things he feared the most and as of this moment, one of his greatest fears came from a rough pound at the door.

"Open up! Sasagawa Ryohei, by order of the Black Spell, you have ten seconds to answer the door!" A gruff voice barked as the knocking intensified.

All forks dropped and all noise ceased as Sasagawa Ryohei slowly excused himself from his chair.

"Ah, Kyoko that was a wonderful meal!" He patted his stomach as he forced a grin. "Looks like it's back to work."

"Don't go!" Tsuna cried out as he grabbed Ryohei's shirt. Kyoko knew too well where her brother was going even if he lied. If he said he was going to a Sumo tournament, she knew the truth. She could only cover her face with her hands as the tears flowed through the cracks.

"Please, it's… not fair!" Tsuna pleaded once more, no longer caring as the tears fell and his vision blurred. "Please."

"Gomen Tsuna, but we have to live... this is all I can do." Ryohei whispered as his façade shattered. It was for a moment, but Tsuna couldn't help but let go as he heard these sad words. He tried grasping his brother's shirt, but Ryohei used this moment to go for the door and seconds later he was gone.

Tsuna couldn't help but wonder what would be of his life if he still had his mother, or his father if that was of any use. Nowadays people were broken families. They were separated on a daily basis and forming family units with complete strangers wasn't uncommon.

Tsuna needed to breathe. He needed a sanctuary. He needed to get out.

* * *

"Reborn, come closer. I have something to tell you." An elderly man lay sickly on his bed while breathing irregularly. An infant wearing a suit with a fedora hopped onto the chair that was placed beside the bed.

"What is it Nono?" Reborn looked at his boss with a worried glance. A hacking cough came from the man as he lay still on his bed once it was over.

"Reborn, I trust you greatly and I know that you will never betray me. That is why I want you to do me this one request. I want you to train the one who will succeed me, and the one who will succeed Primo. The next in line to become Vongola Decimo is also the only hope this world has. He is in Namimori, Japan and his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna is only a young teenager yet possesses innocence this world lacks. Please, I want you to bring the Vongola rings to him and guide him to change this world back into what it used to be."

Reborn's fedora lowered to shadow his eyes. Without even speaking, Nono knew what he was going to say. "I promise to find and tutor Tsuna. I promise that I will continue trying to return the world back into the way it was until the day I die."

Nono gave Reborn a gentle smile as his head sank further into the pillow. His eyes closed slowly and with one final breath he spoke, "Thank you."

Reborn continued to stand beside his boss for a few minutes. He raised his head to have one final look at Nono and then left to start the request.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, eh. Prepare yourself."

* * *

_This world... hasn't anyone decided to stand up for the abused? Why hasn't anyone acted? _These questions were invading Tsuna's thoughts ever since he rushed out of their house. Tsuna felt guilty as he remembered the distraught Kyoko. Sure he had called Hana to check on her, but he was sure he was going to get the scolding of his life when he got home.

But right now he needed to breathe.

Tsuna walked slowly while being deep in thought. One hand held the bag, which contained the dinner he managed to grab when he rushed out, and the other hung limply by his side. The setting sun was shining on him and his hair was turning golden-brown because of it. The teen hung his head and his bangs shadowed his face.

He walked quickly and quietly. To his left and his right the men clad in black, the Black Spell, stood. They were known as the foot soldiers for the Millefiore Family and usually did all the dirty work. Tsuna felt their piercing glares on his back waiting, expecting for something to happen. Those who were weak-willed eventually became anxious and made a mistake. This happened everyday and to everyone. However, Tsuna felt that maybe he never did anything because he was such a coward. He felt ashamed, but his fear and his cowardice kept him alive.

Soon within his reach was the park. Ever since the Millefiore took over, things had changed and had taken a turn for the worse. The park thankfully had been left alone; and since everyone was too busy working to survive, no one bothered finding time to relax. Or maybe no one remembered how. But here… here was Tsuna's sanctuary.

Tsuna placed one hand on the gate and pushed it open. A small creak was heard from the lack of use. When Tsuna raised his head, he saw someone. Much to his surprise, it was an infant. He raised a brow, babies. How long since he had heard one, much less saw one? It was decreed by the White Spell department that all infants should be brought to the labs and tested for flames. No, Tsuna couldn't remember when was the last time he saw an infant.

The infant looked up from his seat on the bench and watched cautiously at the brunet walking towards him. His shape-shifting chameleon, Leon, was sitting on his hand. In just a moment's notice, Leon would change into a gun when the teen would show a hint of danger.

Tsuna didn't understand the gesture but knew the baby was being wary around him. Either way, he sat down beside the infant and placed his bag on his lap. He opened the paper bag and brought out a takoyaki, gesturing it at the mysterious infant next to him.

"I've seen too many people die from starvation. I don't want to see you dead on the ground tomorrow morning." There was barely a hint of warmth in that statement; it was almost as if the teen was simply stating a fact. If the infant could put a name to the emotion that circled around those caramel eyes, it would be melancholy.

The infant raised an eyebrow at the statement and continued to watch the brunet. He held the takoyaki in one hand while Leon was in the other. Tsuna brought out another one and started to eat it. He raised his head to watch the setting sun while waiting for nightfall.

The infant cautiously held his takoyaki as he eyed the brunet. Finally he took one bite after waiting for the brunet to do the same. He could never be too cautious. Right now he was on a mission; but with Namimori filled with Byakuran's lapdogs, he had no choice but to wait. Strangely enough, the park was the only desolate place he could find; and even if it was brief, it was the only safe place. He suppressed an urge to snort at the irony by breathing through his nose. He needed answers and maybe this teen could be of use.

"What is your name?"

The brunet blinked out of his thoughts and looked back down to the infant. He finished swallowing before speaking. "Tsuna. And what about you?"

From a snort to a snicker, this was just too interesting. "Reborn." He tipped his fedora. _So it's him_, he thought. "Tsuna, as in Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna blinked again and this time he became a bit wary. "Yeah. Are you looking for me?"

Tsuna would have sworn that he saw the baby smirk. A shiver was sent down his back as he saw Reborn's eyes. Something was about to happen.

"We need a more private place to talk. Bring me to your house and I will explain." The brunet became more suspicious of the baby. Maybe this was a trick of the Millefiore: to use a baby to lure in the naïve ones so they would be captured and used for experiments. The motto "never trust anyone" would be beaten into him and he did not want that.

Tsuna stood up from his seat and started to back away from the baby. Reborn noticed this and decided on a different approach. "This might involve your father, Iemitsu."

Tsuna paled at hearing his father's name. _Why does this baby know about my father? _Quickly the fear in his eyes turned into anger. His emotions bubbled inside of him and he tried to refrain from shouting at the infant.

"What do you know about my father? Do you know where he is?" His anger quickly subsided as his voice quivered in desperation. Tsuna couldn't keep being angry with his father for leaving as his worry dominated his emotions. Reborn noticed the change of the indifferent look on Tsuna's face to anger and then to worry. This was definitely the Sawada Tsunayoshi Nono wanted him to find.

"You don't want him to be further endangered do you? Guards could be roaming around here soon and they would be able to hear precious information on him." Reborn watched Tsuna's emotions fluctuate; it was easy to read his thoughts through his eyes.

_Should I trust him? He seems to know about my dad, but he could be lying. This could be a test set up by the Millefiore; and if I bring him home, Kyoko-chan and Onii-san would be in danger. But he is just a baby so if anything happens I can just fight back; after all I should be stronger than a baby. But I don't want to hurt him if that happens. What should I do?_

Tsuna looked into Reborn's eyes and saw understanding held within them only to flash away a second later. Whenever a choice like this happened Tsuna would follow his gut instincts. So far he didn't feel too afraid and endangered around Reborn. He also sensed no ill will towards him, so that was a good thing.

"Fine. Follow me." Tsuna let out a sigh and turned around. Right now he was going to take a chance; if Reborn really meant no harm, then he would learn more of his father and anything else the infant wanted to tell him. If Reborn were actually a part of a trick, then not only he but also Kyoko and Ryohei would be in trouble. Reborn hopped off the bench and walked towards Tsuna.

"How will you be able to get me to your house without the guards noticing?" Reborn also had to remain cautious around the brunet; he did not know for sure that this was Iemitsu's son or someone who was pretending to be him. After all, Reborn was infamous and the Millefiore was sure to recognize him. They could have sent an actor that would lower his guard and then strike when he became vulnerable, not saying that he was ever vulnerable.

"Simple, we'll just be under their noses and they'll never notice."

* * *

A dark corridor with barely any light lay in front of them. The only light source was the candle with the tiny flame that appeared to be nearing its end. Tsuna walked steadily in the dark with one hand still holding the bag that held his dinner. Reborn was walking alongside the brunet with Leon still on his hand. He was cautious, ready to act if anything dangerous came. He would glance at his surroundings but his eyes were focused on the brunet.

Tsuna felt a pair of eyes on him but ignored it; it was probably Reborn. Walking down this path was nostalgic but it did not bring back fond memories. The last time he came down here was just like what was happening now. He had to escape from the park and return home; at that time he had his father with him while his mother was at home. He remembered gunshots and harsh shouts before setting off hurriedly with his father. At the time he didn't comprehend the seriousness the situation should be credited with. But he was still scared.

When Tsuna had returned home, his father left him with his mother, saying that he would come back again. The young child had believed his father's words, so he was not as frightened. However that was the last time he saw his father and the rest as they say, well that would be for another day.

Abruptly, Tsuna stopped in his tracks and so did his memory. Reborn paused and observed the teen. Tsuna turned to his right and pressed his hand on the wall; he slid his hand down until he felt the presence of a doorknob. Taking a deep breath he turned the knob and pulled it towards him. A creak reverberated throughout the area and the brunet walked inside. Reborn followed suit and closed the door behind him.

Up the stairs they went and Tsuna blew out the candle. There was no need for it since it would die out anyway. Another door awaited them and the brunet pulled it open with no hesitation this time.

The warm air and the smell of delicious food lingered about. Tsuna allowed himself to smile at the comforting atmosphere; this didn't go unnoticed by Reborn. The brunet walked into the kitchen where he could see Kyoko and Ryohei eating silently. The sound of tapping came from Tsuna's feet and Kyoko moved her gaze towards the brunet. A surprised but happy smile crossed her face, and Ryohei turned around to see Tsuna.

"Sawada, when did you get here? I did not hear the front door open." Tsuna suppressed a laugh; Ryohei was still the same. Although he had to admit he was happy that they decided to ignore his little act from the morning. He just hoped they weren't too upset. The infant took to observing Tsuna's interaction with the other two residents of the room.

"Ara? Tsuna-kun, who is this baby beside you?" Kyoko pointed her finger at the infant. Tsuna sighed; now was the time to learn more of his father's whereabouts.

"His name is Reborn; I found him at the park by himself. Apparently he was searching for me." Tsuna looked at the two siblings and saw them tense with worry. "He's still an infant so don't hurt him even if you're suspicious. Treat him as a guest until he has given reason to do otherwise."

Nods came from both of them and Tsuna smiled gently in return. Kyoko smiled at both Tsuna and Reborn; lately the brunet didn't smile as often or as bright as he used to. It was because it was that time of year again, the day when Tsuna's whole world turned for the worst.

"I want to talk to Tsuna privately; after that he can tell you two as much as he wants." Tsuna turned around and motioned for the infant to follow him. They went up another flight of stairs that reached to the brunet's room. Inside they went and sat around the table placed in the middle of the bare room.

"So, why were you searching for me?" Tsuna didn't want to prolong the questions. If Reborn had all the answers, it would be one less thing off his mind.

Reborn sat in front of Tsuna with dark eyes observing the brunet's movements. "Have you heard of the Vongola?"

"Yeah. It was the most powerful Mafia Family until the Millefiore destroyed it. Now the survivors are being targeted along with any allies. The Vongola Purge, they call it." Tsuna stared confusedly at the infant. What does the Vongola have to do with him?

"The Vongola Family was destroyed in the middle of Nono's time. The Vongola had ended. Or that was what was believed. There is one person who has the blood of the Vongola and that person will become the next leader: Vongola Decimo. That person is you."

Reborn waited patiently for the brunet to act. Shock and surprise was visible on Tsuna's face. He didn't expect that to happen; he didn't even know how to react. "H-how is that possible?"

"You are a direct descendant of Vongola Primo, Giotto. He is your great-great-great-grandfather. Vongola Nono sent me to Japan to train you to succeed the Vongola. If you are to do that, you will have to defeat the Millefiore."

* * *

A/N:Yay first chapter out! I hope everyone has enjoyed. It might not be the same as Koyuki11's version but I hope everyone has enjoyed it just the same. :)

Thank you Koyuki11 for betaing this chapter and the rest to follow!

R&R


	2. Chapter 1: One Choice

**Belief**

**Chapter 1: One Choice**

* * *

_"If you are to do that, you will have to defeat the Millefiore."_

Tsuna stared incredulously at the infant in front of him. Here he thought he was finally going to learn the truth about his father. He was expecting to hear many things but not this.

"Are you messing with me?" His bangs shadowed his face as Reborn patiently waited for an answer. "This was just a waste a time. Tell me where your parents are so I can take you home." Tsuna sighed once and lifted his head to look at the ceiling. _What was I thinking? I really am a..._

"Dame."

Tsuna curiously turned to the baby. "What did you just say?"

"That's quite the loser complex you have. It looks like we'll have to work on that." Reborn turned to his suitcase at his side and started shuffling through curious items.

Tsuna simply gaped at the baby. Just who the hell was this baby? Tsuna began fuming at the infant who was still shuffling through his suitcase. Was that a bazooka? He slowly stood up and reached for the baby's collar. It's just an infant after all; what's the worse he could do? There was just something about this infant that really got on his nerves. So without thinking he yanked at Reborn's collar and pulled him at eye level.

"Listen up! I won't forgive your lies just because you're a baby!" Tsuna yelled as he tugged at Reborn's collar.

Before Tsuna had time to realize what was happening, he was being flipped over, head first onto the ground. _Oww! What is this kid!?_

"I have no openings." Reborn simply stated. "My true line of work is assassination." He smirked and Tsuna could swear seeing an evil gleam in the baby's eyes.

Tsuna could only gape; just whom exactly had he invited to his home?

"Well, your answer?" Reborn asked, although having a gun cocked to your temple didn't really give Sawada Tsunayoshi much room for other options.

"Hey... you're not really giving me any options here, are you?" Tsuna couldn't help but ask as sweat ran down his cheeks.

"Of course you can say no." Reborn smirked; the boy was too naïve for his own good.

"Really!?" Tsuna excitedly exclaimed; he actually had a choice.

"But I would have to kill you after hearing too much information." He added as he took notice of the boy's rapid change in expression.

"That's not even a choice!" Tsuna blurted out and curled his fists in frustration. "I won't let you decide my life!" After everything he had been through, he wasn't about to let a baby waltz into his life and order him around; so he did the only thing he could. He shut his eyes... and ran.

Reborn watched in anticipation as the boy ran off. This sure was going to be a long journey.

Tsuna continued to stare at the sidewalk; as usual he avoided the intense stares from the Millefiore guards who were sizing him up, waiting. As he made a turn into an alley, he met a peculiar sight. In front of him was a girl around his age with indigo hair. Her eyes were a light amethyst color, or at least one was since her right eye was covered with a white eye patch. But that one eye was enough for Tsuna to realize she was in big trouble.

Her amethyst eye widened as she spotted the brunet, maybe believing he was going to reveal her location. After all, it was common for civilians to reveal their neighbors' secrets. If it were only for one more pound increased in their rations or to live with the elites, they would spy on each other. No one could be trusted, not anymore. She trembled with each step she took backwards. Tsuna raised a hand; his mind whirled. He had to save her but she had to stop moving!

It was too late; the girl began to cry as she fell over and knocked off some boxes. Everything happened so fast. It took approximately one minute for the Black Spell to appear. This time, unfortunately, a White Spell faction accompanied them. Out of the two Millefiore factions, the White Spell was the most feared. They were not warmongers like the Black Spell; they barely fought on the battlefield. But it was their cunning tactics and their interest in science that made them feared because every last person that became an interest to them was surely headed for the labs.

She clawed at the ground, trying to escape from the hands of the people who were attempting to drag her away. Those men wore lab coats, and Tsuna could only deduce that the girl ran away from the bio genetic and human experimentation department. Tsuna saw tears run down her eyes; and for a moment, they held each other's gaze.

Tsuna's emotionless façade quickly slid off as his indifferent eyes held sincere worry, concern, and fear for the stranger. Unconsciously, he took a step closer into the alley but was held back by someone. Without even looking the brunet knew who it was.

The girl continued to look at the brunet as she was dragged away. A small smile graced her lips as more tears fell. She mouthed two words and Tsuna understood it. "Thank you."

Tsuna found a tear falling from the corner of his eyes and continued to stand where he was until the girl was no longer in his eyesight. The one that held him back pushed him the rest of the way to his house. Tsuna's bangs covered his eyes as the reality of the world hit him again.

A cup of steaming tea was placed in front of Tsuna. He didn't look up from staring at the floor. The one who helped the brunet continued to look at him for a second until a sigh escaped his lips.

"Sawada, it's extremely not your fault. If you went to help her then you would get the girl in deeper trouble, and you wouldn't be able to come back here." Sasagawa Ryohei patted the brunet on the shoulder as gently as he could. Ryohei used to be known as an extreme boxer that would win every tournament for Namimori. But as the Millefiore came into power that soon changed: public schools were banned with their boxing clubs. Instead, the Millefiore mandated that all who were in those capable clubs become foot soldiers and work for deadbeat jobs with little to no pay. His fists that he was so proud of were used for the wrong reasons. However, the boxer still loved the sport and secretly practiced at home.

Tsuna remained quiet as he took notice of Reborn. He grimaced as he noticed the infant munching on the little food they had. He decided to take a sip of his tea and ignore the infant for now.

"Onii-san, that's the problem. There's nothing I can do. No one can do anything but suffer and it's not their fault. This world... it's a mess." Tsuna continued to stare at the floor. Ryohei watched in sympathy as he sat beside the brunet. Ever since the Millefiore came into power, the world turned upside down. Everything became lifeless just like Sawada Nana, just like...

_That girl... she would probably be punished severely for escaping but she thanked me even though I couldn't do a thing to help her._ Tsuna tensed his hand around his cup. _I'm just as powerless, just as helpless and yet I'm too selfish and scared to even say anything against the Millefiore. _A knot formed around his throat as tears threatened to fall. _This world... hasn't anyone decided to stand up for the abused? Why hasn't anyone acted? _Those questions kept coming again and again. A dish was placed in front of Tsuna, which snapped him from his thoughts. He looked up to the smiling, concerned face of Kyoko. Apparently, he had thought for over an hour or two. He looked over to Ryohei who was smiling with a hint of worry evident in his eyes.

His bangs still shadowed his eyes as he turned to the floor once more. He could feel the worried looks coming from Ryohei and Kyoko. He also heard the munching coming from Reborn's mouth as he went for another bite of their food.

"Reborn." Tsuna said softly. He wondered if Reborn had heard him, but he assumed that was the case and continued anyway.

"If I become Vongola Decimo, will I..." He paused and stared at his hands; his eyes were already covered in tears. "Will I be able to protect my friends?" he whispered.

Reborn looked the boy dead in the eye. He couldn't help but smirk; this was indeed far more interesting than he could ever hope for.

* * *

_Safety: a word that lost its meaning. Mercy: something that is foreign and is only used to describe what is not here. Trust: a connection that is broken. Those words were all gone when the Millefiore Famiglia took over._

In an obscure part of Palermo, Sicily one boy ran down a dark alley. His clothes were tattered and stained with red. He was panting and was coughing fresh blood, but he was not afraid. It's in his reckless nature; and more importantly than that, he had nothing left to lose.

"Don't let him get away!" He heard distant voices. They were approaching fast.

"Che!" The boy grumbled. "Looks like I have no other options." He took out a cigarette and lit it. He slowly put the cigarette in his mouth and savored the nicotine as he inhaled the smoke.

He looked at his surroundings. The alley was a dead end, and the men would surely approach in a few minutes. He retreated to the back of the alley and slumped to the ground with his back leaning against the cold brick wall. He felt for his pocket and smiled. There were maybe ten or fifteen dynamites left; he would pull through but for now he would wait. He would wait as he inhaled another puff of smoke and closed his eyes.

_Even if I am not wanted, I will not let up. Just like the storm, I will relentlessly attack all those in my way._

"Hey tou-chan, how are you feeling?" A boy asked with a fixed smile. It's a smile he had perfected over the years. He placed a hand on his father's forehead; and for a moment, he grimaced._ He's burning_.

"Takeshi, you should just give up baseball and take up acting. I'm almost starting to believe that smile of yours." The man coughed and began trembling. "Almost."

Takeshi returned to that fixed smile of his, not wanting to concern his father even more. The truth was he had already given up baseball as it was not allowed by the Millefiore. But his father was delirious. Perhaps he was thinking of the days past, of when his son was still in sports and had other worries than providing food for the table.

He laughed it off in hopes that his father would feel better. But his father knew him too well. He knew of the pain and suffering he had to silently endure. So for now, he would let it go.

"Ahaha oops, I didn't mean to make you worry." Takeshi said, trying to comfort his father. "I'm done with baseball." He wondered why instead of a smile his father only seemed to look sadder.

_Yes, there are sunny days. But there are also rainy days. Even when the world crumbles, like the rain, I will wash away your pain._

"Listen up Lambo! This is very important!" A charismatic man, a man they called boss, called to a little boy.

The young boy sucked on his favorite grape-flavored lollipop as he approached his boss.

"Tell me, what does our Lambo wish to do? Do you have any dreams?" The boss asked with an amused smile. Even with everyone so serious, the man acted without a care in the world. With a hand supporting his chin, he patiently waited for an answer.

"Ara?" The boy seemingly contemplated the questions being asked. But it only took him a moment to answer the question. "Bwahahaahaha! The great Lambo wants everyone to bow down to him!"

Everyone else became anxious and somewhat annoyed by the audacious answer. But the boss simply let out a hearty laughter, already knowing beforehand the young boy's response.

"Oh really? Well I don't know how that will happen with _him _still around." The boss tilted his head as he crossed his arms. He let the words linger to add the desired effect.

"Ne, ne, who? Who is stronger than Lambo?" The little boy shouted as his fists tensed. _Who could actually be stronger than me?!_

"Hmmm. I'm surprised you don't know." He deliberately paused to bring out the anticipation in the boy before he continued, "Well, he's only the world's strongest." As of now, the boy perked up with his eyes bulging, waiting for the name. "He is the world's strongest Hitman. He is..."

The little boy set off with a mission; he must find this hitman and defeat him. The boss finally released a heavy sigh once the little boy had left.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Finally, someone voiced what they have all been thinking ever since the boy left.

"Ah, Octavia. I'm surprised you didn't go running after him." The man gave a weak smile. He felt tired but he knew this was only the beginning.

"I know you have your reasons, but..." She clenched her fist in anger; but before she continued, she was interrupted by a heavy cry.

"I-I don't have a choice as I am now." The man's hands were trembling as his tears poured. His voice was shaking and he no longer had the power to contain the pain. "I can't protect anyone."

_Even if they think I don't know anything, I will still make them proud. Just like the lightning, I will divert all the problems._

It was dark. A lone girl sat in a cold and desolate room. She hugged her knees tightly. How long? How long since she had any human contact?

Her long indigo hair covered her face and tears soon began to pour. Even if she swore to forget them, she can't help but miss them. If only she wasn't such a burden, they might have kept her. It was all her fault. _Why do I have to be so useless?_

"Oya oya, how annoying."

The girl quickly snapped her head towards the direction of the voice. Wasn't she alone? She was even more surprised to see the change of scenery. In front of her stood a boy with dark blue hair. His heterochromatic eyes stared intently at her. Had it been anyone else, they would have found his image menacing; however, she felt at ease.

Perhaps it was because there were no longer grey walls, but a crystal lake and bright green grass. She felt her hair flow with the breeze. Where was this paradise?

"Am I dead?" She curiously asked. Maybe if she were another person, the prospect of dying would sound horrifying. But she was tired and welcomed her end.

"Kufufu. Giving up so soon, Nagi?"

_As long as I am not alone, I don't mind this suffocating mist. If it can lie about and take away my pain for even a second, then I don't mind this enveloping mist._

A mother and child were furiously running towards the outskirts of town. It was very dark and there was barely any lighting to help their visibility. Men shouted and fired weapons at them. Why? Why did this have to happen to them?

The woman panicked. Her breathing was uneven and her child began slowing down. _Please, not now!_

The men were rapidly approaching; and before she even had time to react, she fell hard to the ground. She clung tightly to her child and hoped they would let him live. She hoped he wouldn't end up in the labs. She closed her eyes tightly, expecting the worst.

But the worst never came; the shouting ceased and loud thuds were heard.

She opened her eyes and trembled at the sight. There was blood everywhere; and with the little lighting surrounding them, she saw a silver gleam. Then she saw them, those narrowed grey eyes. But the most terrifying of all was the sinister smirk he made as he said those unforgettable words.

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori..." Wasn't he dead? How was he still here? "I will bite you to death."

_This is only temporary. I will bite back. I will get you back. I will do it my way like the drifting clouds in the expansive sky._

It was the fifth time he had seen his brother and sister cry. He felt so powerless. Wasn't he supposed to be the strong one? Then why couldn't he stop the tears from falling?

He furiously pounded at the concrete ground. This pain was nothing. So what if his hands were trembling? He did not care about the bleeding or throbbing of his fists. What use were they now if he couldn't use them the way he wanted to?

"Haha, this is extremely not funny!" He yelled to no one in particular before standing still.

His trembling had ceased as he wiped his tears.

"Yosh! No more crying!" The older boy raised a fist as he began making his way to his brother's room. Normally his sister would be sleeping in her room; but after just losing their parents, the older brother didn't have it in him to send her away.

He bit his lip as he remembered his little brother crying. It had been just a few months since his brother had lost his own mother; now to lose the only adults left was insane. He slowly smiled as he looked down on them. They looked so peaceful, so unlike this world of theirs.

"No matter what happens, I will protect you both."

_Like the sun shining brightly, I will not let the sky darken. I will do whatever it takes to protect those precious to me, even if it means using my fists and taking their pain._

* * *

"Protect your friends?" Reborn smirked. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll do more than just that. Get ready Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's lesson time."

Tsuna wasn't sure what exactly he was signing up for, but this time he was going to fight back.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) _

_Thanks again to my beta Koyuki11. And a special thanks to **happytth **for the review! Hope you enjoy all the chapters to come and to all those who followed and 'favorited,' arigato~_

_-R&R_


	3. Chapter 2: Not Yet

**Belief**

**Chapter 2: Not Yet**

* * *

Green eyes pierced through the darkness of the abandoned alley. A lone boy sat in anticipation. He was waiting. The boy raised a hand that was carefully holding his cigarette and placed it between his lips. He savored the nicotine and was careful to inhale the surrounding smoke. It was as if he couldn't or, better yet, wouldn't let a single wisp of smoke escape.

_One. _He could hear the once distant voices approaching. Their footsteps were rapid and were only getting louder.

_Two_. He should be afraid; after all, he was only fourteen. But he was no ordinary teen. He was a mafioso.

_"Ehi, piccolo mafioso feccia!"_

_"Tu bastardo! Your stupid little attacks can't affect us!"_

_"Look at him, pathetic. Not even the Mafia wants him! He should just go die!"_

_Three. _The teen calmly stood. This wasn't the first time he had attacked them. Sometimes, he truly felt some truth behind their insults. Who would actually want him? But somehow, somewhere there had to be someone. There had to be someone willing to take him in. So until then, he would wait. Until he found someone worthy of his devotion, he would live.

The teen swiftly maneuvered around the men. There were fifteen at most. They underestimated him because he was just a kid but it had only served to his advantage. With the narrow space and his height, he was able to get in between them, throwing them into confusion. By the time they realized what had happened, it was too late. As they slowly turned around, they managed to read the teen's lips before finally collapsing.

"Pickpocket Bombs." The teen began coughing; it had taken everything not to collapse then and there. But it was rather tempting just to give up and welcome the ground beneath him. But he still had things to do. _Not yet._ Until he found someone, only then could he die in peace.

"Still as reckless as ever." A man walked calmly through the debris as he made his way towards the teen, occasionally stepping on the dead bodies.

"Shamal!?" The teen was flabbergasted. How many times had he asked for help? How many times had this man refused? So many questions were running through his head; and although he was happy to see him, the pain and pride he felt didn't allow him to show it.

"What are you doing here?" The teen asked, now more composed than when he first saw him.

"What? Is that all you're going to ask? I thought you'd be happier to see your mentor." Shamal lazily went through his white lab coat and grabbed a box of cigarettes. Just like the boy, he carefully lit one cigarette and placed it between his lips.

"Che, just leave, Shamal. You're not needed here." The teen spat as his voice seethed in anger.

"Oh really? From the looks of it, it seems you might need all the help you can get." Shamal inhaled another puff of smoke. He looked at the teen and sighed. _Still as reckless as ever. _Shamal narrowed his eyes as he observed the boy coughing red liquid. Without a moment of hesitation he quickly snatched the boy's wrist and checked for pulse.

"I can take care of myself!" The boy cried out in anger; but before he had time to say anymore, he was met with a fist wrenched into his gut.

"You really are a reckless and prideful idiot, Hayato." Shamal whispered those words as he carefully picked him up and threw him over his shoulders. The words -_just like Lavina-_ were left unsaid as he took the boy from the battlefield.

* * *

"Reborn, it's impossible!" Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh. His body ached and his vision blurred. Reborn swiftly jumped on top of the brunet's head and kicked him square in the face.

"Ite! Why'd you do that?" Tsuna screamed as he began rubbing his face to soothe the pain.

Reborn simply responded before facing him. "Dame-Tsuna, if you have time to complain, then you have time to train."

"But that's what I've been trying to tell you!" Tsuna lowered his head before continuing his rant, "I don't have dying-whatever-flames... I'm useless."

"It's dying will flames; and if you have the blood of the Vongola, then you have flames as well." Reborn stated bluntly.

It had been almost two weeks since Reborn came into Tsuna's life. It had been almost two weeks since he decided to train and become Vongola Decimo. However, their training had not been progressing.

_"Get ready Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's lesson time."_

Those words rang clear in his head, mocking the brunet. He had been so determined to train, to become stronger. But he couldn't do anything. All he had to do was focus and bring out his flame. _What a laugh. _If he had known flames were needed, he would never have accepted Reborn's offer.

The truth was, Tsuna couldn't bring out his flames. Sawada Tsunayoshi couldn't bring out his flames because he had none.

The first official action taken by the Millfiore was testing all the residents in Namimori for flames, starting with infants. When they had taken the brunet, they mocked him. Of those remaining he was the only one, the only resident in Namimori who didn't have any flame wavelength. He was the only resident who didn't have sky, sun, rain, storm, lightning, mist nor cloud flames. It was then that he became Dame-Tsuna. How could he help anyone if he didn't have the power in the first place?

Reborn quietly observed the brunet as his emotions began fluctuating. It bothered Reborn that Tsuna wasn't able to bring out his flames. All humans have the possibility to bring out their flames, although most will never use them in their lifetime. What bothered Reborn, however, was the fact that he couldn't detect the slightest sign that Sawada Tsunayoshi even had flames. He couldn't sense any sky flame within the boy. There had been some truth to the boy's words. Was he wrong? Was this really Sawada Tsunayoshi? If so, why couldn't he, the world's strongest hitman, identify an ounce of sky flame?

No. Reborn didn't make mistakes. He did not make a mistake. This was the boy. Reborn decided that today had been enough training. Besides, being in the park for too long was only asking for trouble.

Reborn quietly walked towards the boy; he reached for the boy's arm and twisted it towards the ground. He smirked at the slow reaction his student made as his face contorted and hit roughly against the ground.

"Dinner time." Reborn bluntly stated as he began heading towards the entrance of the secret passage.

"Why did you do that?" The brunet questioned, wearier than annoyed. He already knew it was stupid to ask but it had already become an automatic response.

"Because I can."

"That doesn't even make sense." The brunet quietly whispered. Today's humiliation was bad enough so he decided that heading home was probably the best idea.

As they approached the hidden entrance Tsuna began realizing that Reborn was much quieter than usual. He, however, wasn't about to push the subject. If it meant that he wouldn't be insulted until they got home, then he wouldn't mind the uneasiness he felt as a result of Reborn's behavior.

"Tsuna, go on ahead." Reborn suddenly spoke, startling the brunet.

"Eh!? Why!?" Tsuna could only respond somewhat worried. Had something happened? Was his family in trouble? Tsuna wanted to say something but received a punch in the gut that had him gasping for air.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't tell me you're afraid of heading home all by yourself?" Reborn smirked as he jumped off Tsuna's head.

Tsuna was annoyed. All he had done was worry about the baby, and he received a punch to the gut. But even after everything he couldn't help but worry.

"It's nothing serious. I'll be back soon." Reborn said.

It was odd. For some weird reason, Tsuna felt reassured; his feelings of worry went away with those few words. Without realizing, his legs had already begun moving towards the entrance. He couldn't help but smile at the irony. This infant was the devil incarnate. He had made his life a living nightmare, yet he couldn't help but notice the sincerity and determination in his words. He believed him and so without worries he headed home.

"My plate better not be cold by the time I get back." Reborn warned which made Tsuna forget about the tingling sensation inside his forehead and panic.

"Hieeeeee! What's going to happen if his plate gets cold?!" Tsuna anxiously cried as he began running down the tunnel.

Reborn stood quietly, still a few feet from the entrance. He raised his gun and cocked it out of habit even though he knew there was no threat.

"Well, what did you think?" Reborn spoke first, not bothering to turn over.

"He's weak." The teen spat out in disgust. Things were in need of change if this was to be Vongola's last hope. He wasn't about to let some whinny kid dictate the tides of this war if it was the last thing he did.

"That's true." Reborn calmly agreed. _He is weak, but not for long._

"Did you mean it?" The teen curiously asked. Maybe if he had the power, the power to command thousands of families, he could save their world. _Stupid brat!_ He thought as he recalled his whining._ Doesn't even know about dying will flames._

"Yes." Reborn smirked. Everything was proceeding as planned. "If you can defeat Sawada Tsunayoshi, you will become Vongola Decimo."

* * *

Just like he had promised, Reborn came back sooner than expected. _Good, nothing happened_. Tsuna thought. The last person who had said those words never returned and he only heard mentions of him through his now spartan-gun-trotting-baby-tutor. _Hmph! Not to mention hitman mafioso._Tsuna inwardly rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, barely dodging a bullet by miserably falling on his face.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun! Please try not to be so loud!" Kyoko pleaded with a nervous face; they didn't want to attract unwanted attention, after all.

"Not to worry Maman. I soundproofed the house." Reborn reassured as he took a bite of his dinner.

"Maman?" Kyoko uttered before chuckling softly. "Kawaii, how adorable."

"You really are a baby!" Tsuna wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as he began laughing hysterically.

"Of course, with no more worries about making noise... I can now do this." Reborn cocked his gun and aimed straight for the brunet.

"Hieee! You can't do that! That is definitely way too loud!" Tsuna shrieked in terror as he tried dodging five incoming bullets. _What? Was he trying to make a smiley face?! _Tsuna shuddered at the thought of five bullets piercing his stomach.

"Extreeeeme!" Ryohei suddenly shouted.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko reprimanded.

"But the baby said the house was soundproof to the extreme!" He shouted once more, slightly pouting in hopes she would let him off the hook.

Kyoko simply sighed and couldn't help but smile as she realized this was probably the first time their house had seemed so lively. "Arigato, Reborn-kun." She whispered.

All in all, the dinner had been rather uneventful. Of course, that is when you consider this to be the norm for two weeks. But at least Tsuna hadn't died.

However, now as Reborn laid in his hammock and Tsuna in his bed, Tsuna realized something was up with Reborn. It only took a few seconds before Reborn spoke.

"Tsuna, tell me about your father." Reborn began. By the indication of his tone, Tsuna knew he had to answer.

"Ummm... M-my fa-fath-father..." Tsuna couldn't help but stutter as he tried answering the question.

"Dame-Tsuna, just tell me what you last remember." Reborn spoke in a rather condescending manner.

Tsuna couldn't help but roll his eyes. At least it was dark. It wasn't that Tsuna couldn't remember, but those memories had been rather painful.

He could still see the bullets flying inches past his face as his father picked him up to run faster.

"Tsuna." Reborn voiced loudly and sternly. Tsuna had been spacing out and his eyes were almost vacant. Reborn needed him to talk because he might be a step closer to figuring out why the boy showed no progress.

"My father said he would come back, just like you did." Tsuna said in a monotone voice. It was as if to him, Reborn was no longer there. It was as if Tsuna was talking more to himself. "But he never came." Tsuna quietly whispered. "He never came."

_Sawada Iemitsu was a family man, a lazy and irresponsible family man but one who truly cared about his family. He truly loved his wife and son. But his priorities were distorted. Family or Famiglia? It was a question that always passed through the minds of every mafioso, and he was for all intents and purposes a mafioso._

_"Tsuna, run as fast as you can!" Iemitsu yelled; he hated this. He hated running. But he had been caught off guard and now he was paying the price._

_"Tou-san!" The little brunet cried._

_"I-I-I can't! Wait! Wait Otou-san!" He pleaded as he began coughing and gasping for oxygen. He was not an adult. He was not even a teen._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi was running for his life and he was five at the time._

_He didn't understand the situation, only those bad men were shouting at his Tou-san and they would hurt him if they had the chance._

_"What am I thinking?" Iemitsu exclaimed as he slapped his forehead._

_Finally realizing whom he was running away with and that Nana would kill him if anything happened to him, he picked up his child and pulled his sniveling child closer._

"So what happened after that?" Reborn interrupted once again. It was as if he was scrutinizing every detail of the story.

Tsuna sighed. "We escaped."

"I want details." Reborn demanded.

_"Listen very carefully Tsuna," Iemitsu said soothingly, hoping to placate his crying child. "Papa is going to leave for a bit, but I will be back as soon as I can." Iemitsu held Tsuna closer before handing him over to a crying Nana._

_"Iemitsu." Nana cried with a hoarse voice._

_"Nana, I..." Iemitsu was angry. He couldn't stand the sight of his crying wife. "Tell Tsuna that I went to join the stars!" Iemitsu dramatically cried out._

_"Idiot!" Nana cried even more than before as she struck him across the face. "Don't make this a joke! I already know you might never come back so..." Nana choked on her words and couldn't seem to finish her sentence._

_"Ah, gomen." Iemitsu said in a more somber tone. "I really wasn't thinking, was I?" He asked as he ran his hand through his wife's soft long hair._

_Nana furiously shook her head as she no longer could answer with words._

_They both had many things to say to each other, Maybe that they loved each other or that they might never see each other again. But Nana was already used to this. Even if the Millefiore had never taken over, Nana knew she would have to endure times without knowing. She would wait aimlessly in hopes her husband would return to her because, whether she wanted to or not, Iemitsu was a mafioso._

_And so without so much as a word she gave Iemitsu one last fleeting kiss. Little Tsuna was tired but would never forget his father's words._

_"I'll be back."_

"Th-that's all I remember!" Tsuna stuttered as he tried to suppress his conflicting emotions.

"Hm, that can't be all." Reborn argued, but it was more directed towards himself than Tsuna.

However, Tsuna tried remembering anything else for fear of one of Reborn's crazy ideas that he might come up with to try and beat any other memory out of him. Tsuna shuddered and tried to remember anything else that had occurred on that god-awful night.

Then it finally clicked. There was something else, but it was such a hazy memory. What was it? Tsuna tried to remember as much as he could.

_Iemitsu was quickly approaching the passage to their house. It would only be a few moments till they reached there._

_"Tou-san?" The little brunet curiously asked. Why were they stopping? Weren't there bad men chasing them?_

_Iemitsu stood quietly, observing his son. He had heard from the upper echelon information regarding one of the Millefiore's tactics. They were to test for flame wavelengths in every town, city, and island they encountered. Anyone possessing a strong wavelength would be put to work; or if seen as a threat, would be sent to the labs and eventually killed._

_"Well that won't do, will it?" Iemitsu nuzzled up to his son in hopes of calming him down, which seemed to work when Tsuna managed to smile._

_"Tsuna, I'm sorry..."_

"Reborn! I remember! I remember something! Ite!" Tsuna yelled excitedly before falling off his bed.

"So that's how it is." Reborn observed after hearing the newfound information.

Tsuna became curious at Reborn's contemplative silence. _He's up to something_. Tsuna thought, especially after seeing that gleam in his eye.

"Dame-Tsuna, go to sleep. We have training at five." Reborn reminded as he turned to his own thoughts.

"Wah, Reborn but it's already two in the morning!" Tsuna protested.

Reborn, however, was already sleeping so Tsuna decided to cut his losses and sleep. Hopefully he could try to get at least an hour of sleep.

* * *

"Reborn, do we really have to train at five in the morning!?" Tsuna groaned into his pillow before forcefully getting himself out of bed.

Last time he had been late Reborn smacked him with a one-ton-hammer; and the time before that, he was thoroughly electrocuted. Needless to say, Tsuna had learned his lesson.

"Yes. Now quit whining and start running." Reborn commanded as he cocked his gun.

Simply put, Tsuna began running from his own bedroom to the secret entrance and down the tunnel all the way towards his sanctuary: the park. Not only did he have to dodge the bullets Reborn kept shooting at him, but deadly wasps were also chasing him. Tsuna was not amused. It took him longer to get to the entrance of the park simply because Reborn kept leading him off track.

At first Tsuna had believed there was only one tunnel that led to and from the park. However, as soon as Reborn had started their training, they had found a network of tunnels. All of the tunnels led to different areas of Namimori. Tsuna didn't think much of it, only that it made his training significantly worse; but Reborn had another idea in mind.

"Gah! These wasps are going to kill me!" Tsuna announced through coughs and gasps. Only fifteen out of the twenty wasps chasing him managed to sting him. Sure, for many others this would not seem as such an accomplishment, but for Tsuna, it was a big step forward. Still, pain was pain and Tsuna was pretty sure this would leave a mark.

"Your wussyness is an eyeful." A sliver haired teen stood in the middle of the park. His hard green eyes glared at him with intense hatred as he inhaled a puff of smoke. Tsuna could only gape at the boy who stared at him with such intensity. _What did I do?!_

"If a pinprick like you becomes the Vongola Decimo, the Vongola family will be finished." The teen angrily accused as he crushed his empty cigarette box.

_"So you finally came to, Hayato." A suave voice announced as smoke permeated a dimly lit room._

_"Shamal?" Gokudera Hayato asked in confusion. His voice was hoarse and dry. Everything seemed like a haze. One thing was certain though. His headache was killing him._

_"Honestly, I could have been flirting with a bella donna. Instead, I'm here with you." Shamal pouted as he went for his alcohol beverage, probably vodka. When it came to taking care of Gokudera Hayato, vodka seemed like the best way to go._

_"I didn't ask for your help." Gokudera indignantly stated as he turned away from him. He wasn't about to humble himself to a man who cared nothing for him._

_"Sheesh, this is why I only treat women." Shamal took another sip before continuing. "And here I was about to give you some juicy information." He smirked knowing the boy would be interested, whether he showed it or not._

_"Like I care what you have to say!" Gokudera spat. He was done listening to his crap. He was determined to ignore him and perhaps escape during the night._

_"Really, not even if this is concerning the Vongola?"_

"Wait! How do you know about the Vongola?" Tsuna cautiously took a step backwards as he observed the teen. Perhaps the Millefiore was on to them? If that was the case, Tsuna needed to hurry back and figure a plan to escape

"I refuse to accept it! I'm the one who's fit to be the tenth." The teen declared and gave Tsuna a glare that had him shaking to his core: A glare of pure and unbridled hatred.

"What? What are you saying all of a sudden?" Tsuna uttered. He was terrified. The look on the teen's eyes was serious; he meant to kill. The question was why? What exactly had he signed up for when he agreed to Reborn's deal? Tsuna definitely wanted a means to an end but would it be worth it? Would taking up the mantle of Vongola Decimo restore the peace or only beget more violence.

"You're a nuisance. Die right here."

Too bad Tsuna no longer had the luxury of asking those questions. No. Those questions would have to wait because as of this moment, Sawada Tsunayoshi was certain of only one thing.

"I'm dead."

* * *

I'm so sorry I took so long! I can come up with many excuses as to why this took so much time but I won't. So I just hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed, and 'favorited.'

And a special thanks to my beta: Koyuki11!

See you next time, minna-san~

-R&R!


End file.
